


counting dents in a heartbox

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: the paper kingdom [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: burying your heart is never good for anyone





	counting dents in a heartbox

**Author's Note:**

> all characters are mine and so does this story.

on an afternoon when malakai stormed off the field with a gloomy face, finn decided to crack the moment johan came to him.

"malakai has a feeling for you, idiot."

and so do i.

johan gaped at that, disbelief poured all over his face. "is that... is that true?"

"you're really dense, huh? you're the only one who doesn't know about his crush on you."

"i didn't know he likes me like that."

"course you didn't," finn scoffed. "rowan could very well turn into a goblin and you wouldn't notice either."

"dude!"

"seriously, though, johan," finn stared, looking into johan's eyes, and then smiled despite himself. "kai's really into you. the whole school already know about it by now... well, except you, i guess, but that doesn't really count 'cause you're socially inept."

"hey!" johan frowned. "that was uncalled for."

"it's the truth," finn shrugged. "point is, he likes you. very much so. if someone is able to get him all dumb and annoyingly charming again, it's you."

johan looked down, fiddling with his shirt. "why would you tell me that?" he struggled to find the right words. "i, uh..."

"feel awkward?"

johan nodded.

"well," that's my intention, finn laughed, but he never said it out loud. "it's you. i think even kai has enough of doing his mating dance around you. and you deserve to know."

"still doesn't explain why. i don't know how should i react to that."

"why?"

"i never pictured someone is interested in me like that, you know," johan sighed. "and kai is one of the few people i'm really close with."

"so you don't like him like that."

"i... don't actually know." he hesitated for a bit. "i never really think about it. well, i guess it doesn't matter for now. i'll sort this out later. kai is in need of a shoulder, isn't he?"

johan smiled, eyes twinkling with that gleaming sincerity again, and finn's throat went dry. he caught himself almost cracking. he returned the smile, though, albeit the corner of his eyes were pulled down by regret. "that's what i said," he patted johan slightly more rough than usual. "he'll be glad to see you now."

"i take it as my cue to the rescue," johan laughed. finn could sleep to the sound of it. then he stopped, and his face softened, lips carving a small faded smile. "thanks for telling me, finn."

finn ruffled his hair. "i'll always tell you whenever someone's crushing so heavily on you for some time and you still can't read the signals."

but finn said nothing of his own heart, and so johan knew nothing of its ache.


End file.
